Seventh Heaven
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: Heaven is wherever you find it. [clo . ti . oneshots.] Cloud Strife knows he's in trouble when he accidentally hurts the little girl from next door.
1. This Dance

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all. _(sobs)_

**_About Seventh Heaven:_** It's basically a series of Cloud/Tifa one-shots. x) The summary you see on the story describes the _latest_ one-shot posted. These aren't really related to each other .. I mean, they can if you want them to be, but to abstain from any future confusion let's just say they're not! xP

Lil Note: Hiii all! _(waves)_ This is my first FF7 fic _ever_ .. and it was fun to write. Hehe. The last time I played the game I was about eight-years-old and I never got past disc one (Aerith died? NOO!) which is probably good since it might have forever traumatised me. xD Anywho, the info might be a lil inaccurate, which I apologise for in advance. Inspired by the dance scene in FF8, of course! (So I disclaim that also - don't say I didn't warn you!) x) Enjoy!

**Seventh Heaven**

**This Dance**

----------

_After the triumph over Geostigma, Cloud finds himself stuck in a ballroom, surrounded by waltzing couples and having to endure watching several men ask Tifa to dance._

----------

There was absolutely no questioning Cloud Strife's ability to move. He could jump, dodge and run with as much skill and agility as a fox.

Dancing, he assured himself, was completely irrelevant to the skills of movement and could by no means be connected or compared to the jumping, hoisting and overall gravity-defying abilities he possessed.

Especially _ballroom _dancing.

Cloud was still unsure how exactly he ended up here, in this brightly-lit hall, where the ex-members of AVALANCHE and other citizens of Midgar were celebrating their earlier triumph over Geostigma.

It was all Yuffie's fault. She had been the one to come up with the forsaken idea.

It just had to be his luck that Tifa, Barret and Cid supported this idea with flourish, the former thinking it to be an excellent opportunity to properly celebrate the reunion of the old AVALANCHE members, brought together with the unwelcome arrival of city-wrecking monsters, and the other two agreeing to this, coupled with the additional need of a good time. Even Vincent gave his half-nod of approval, and the tall, dark-haired man was now looking discreetly content as he stood present in the ballroom.

They were all here, together, not fighting alongside with one another for once, but instead, enjoying each other's company in a friendly, peaceful, relaxed way. Cloud had to admit that he was glad to see them all again, happy and safe and still the same as he had met them.

That content, satisfied feeling of seeing his comrades - _friends_ - enjoying themselves, along with all the other cured people of Midgar as they waltzed and danced the evening away to a series of classical ballads, had _almost_ overrode his reluctance to be here at all. Now, however, he was beginning to feel bored. Yuffie had ordered him to get up and dance, and Cait Sith had teased him about being a wallflower - but an icy, Mako-blue-piercing look from Cloud had silenced them both and no one had said a word to him since.

So there Cloud found himself now, sitting at the refreshment table, drinking punch from a delicate wine glass, and wearing an indifferent expression on his face.

Blergh. He was so bored.

The blonde-haired warrior set down his glass and critically surveyed his surroundings. Women in colourful dresses and men in tuxedos were moving all over the dance floor in a graceful, sweeping, _blithe_ fashion as the cheerful and orchestral music played. Across the room he spotted Yuffie, tonight a figure of as much elegance as she could ever delegate, attempting to pull a relentless Vincent to join the waltzing couples.

A smirk crossed Cloud's face as Vincent uncomfortably let himself be dragged to the dance floor, and was exceedingly thankful that Yuffie termed him as too much of a "royal pain in the arse" to bug and nag for too long. Over at the other refreshment table, Cid and Barret appeared to be bullying Cait Sith over their "adult" drinks.

There was someone missing and Cloud's stomach jolted very slightly as it did every time he wondered where she was. He had been in this cheerful atmosphere for almost forty minutes now, and to Cloud it did not make sense that this room could keep up with its jubilant music and aura if the one girl who was always the optimist was not present.

_Tifa..._

Cloud shifted in his seat, now feeling uncomfortable and delicate. Shrouded by the guilt he had carried since Zack's and especially Aerith's death, he had never been able to push past this despair to bring into the light other inner, deep-rooted feelings he had always held for a certain raven-haired girl.

But he had been harshly brought to this realisation earlier that day, when he had discovered her lying deadly still in the flowers of Aerith's old church.

Cloud involuntary winced, his face tautening as icy shards seemingly pierced his veins. That was the horrifying, shuddering feeling that had taken over his senses when he found her there. He knew Tifa Lockheart. He knew she was strong, probably stronger than he was, and that she could take care of herself. So he could not imagine what might have happened that would leave her lying in the grass, defeated. In one terrifying, heart-stopping moment, he thought she was dead, and the pain and guilt that came rushing and howling into his head was unbearable.

He'd broken his promise. He came too late. She'd had to fight by herself, and now she was gone.

Cloud wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for this.

Fortunately, Tifa was stronger than he gave her credit for. And for some reason, this heightened his guilt and sense of unworthiness. She didn't need him or that stupid promise. If anything, it was _she_ who always saved _him_, not the other way around. And no matter how hard he tried, no matter how desperate he was to protect her and keep her safe from the horrors of the world, he could never rescue her.

That was about the time he realised he needed her. He had only ever left her and the children behind because he _knew_ she would always be there, calling him and leaving messages on his phone. But if she was to disappear from him forever...

Cloud didn't think he could bear it.

Yuffie had forced him to help out with the setting up of the dance, not that he had anything else he desired to do, so Tifa and the kids had gone home to get ready while he had to put up with Cid's constant cussing whenever a table was dropped onto his foot. He hadn't even had time to shower, which was alright since he'd been soaked by the purifying waters of Aerith's church.

Cloud shut his eyes for a second before opening them again, once again wondering where Tifa was. It had almost been three quarters of an hour since the dance started. What if something had happened?

Almost as if on cue, two short figures suddenly bounced across the room towards where Barret and the others were, followed by a taller person that made Cloud's breath catch in his throat. Barret let out a delighted shout as Marlene flew into his open arms, and clapped a bashful Denzel, intimidated by Marlene's rather large foster father, on the shoulder. Cloud smiled at this affectionate scene, knowing that they had been a very slight niche away from having many families torn apart by Geostigma, and he thanked his lucky stars (or more accurately, his two guardians) that the deadly virus was gone.

A giggle suddenly reached his ear and Cloud immediately looked up, startled to see two teenage girls standing in front of him.

"Excuse me, we were just wondering if you'd like to dance with one of us," one of them giggled, fighting back a blush. The other let out a shrill, girlish laugh that she attempted to cover with her hand.

Cloud was so taken-back that he blurted out, "No," in a rather rude and abrupt manner, judging by the offended looks on their faces as they went off quickly, whispering piercingly to each other.

He felt a little bit stunned. It was one thing for Yuffie to ask, but total strangers? Cloud looked down at himself. Did he not look unfriendly and taciturn, dressed like this with such a brooding expression?

_I really am a wallflower._

Picking up his drink, he looked across the room again, where Tifa was dancing with Denzel and Barret was swinging a laughing Marlene around in circles, the other proper dancers jumping out of their way. To his amusement, Vincent was now dancing smoothly with an inexperienced Yuffie, a rather unusual sight.

Tifa and Barret exchanged partners and the two girls began their choppy, out-of-time waltz around the room. A smile played across Cloud's lips as he watched, remembering how he used to always do this as a child, just crouch by himself at the sidelines and watch the other children have fun. It was how he'd always admired Tifa from afar.

Things were different now, of course. He was a part of AVALANCHE, they were his friends, but some old habits died hard.

Cid caught his eye and flicked his head up as if to say, "What are you doing over there? Come over here with us," but Cloud shook his head slightly, averting his gaze back to his drink. He was enjoying surveying the party scene too much. He would join them later.

As Cloud continued to watch pensively, his eye lingering for a little longer on a certain brunette, he noticed several of the younger men approach her, intent written all over their faces. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

Tifa was still holding onto Marlene, smiling politely and talking sincerely to the fifth man that had approached her that night. Cloud glared at what he saw before him, now feeling slightly resentful that Tifa was always so friendly and cheerful to people. It was like a flame drawing in moths.

Cloud gulped down his glass of punch, setting it on the table harder than originally intended. His Mako-blue eyes followed the man as he walked off jauntily, feeling grimly satisfied. Tifa had a way with turning down people so their feelings still wouldn't be hurt. Or maybe she'd told him she would dance with him later.

The monster in Cloud's stomach growled at that thought.

"Hiiii, wallflower," Yuffie's voice broke into his ugly thinking as she and Vincent went past him, "Enjoying yourself?"

Cloud merely lifted his head to acknowledge her, and he distinctly heard her say vehemently to Vincent as they danced away, "Such a jerk sometimes, no idea how Tifa puts up with him..."

He felt faintly amused at this comment; that is, until he saw another young man swagger up to Tifa and very suavely introduce himself.

Would these people not leave her _alone_?

Cloud endured another five stony minutes, glaring across the room as two more came to ask her to dance. She was really very patient, always wearing that warm smile on her face when she apologetically turned them down. When the final man walked away, she turned slightly and noticed Cloud sitting there by himself. Her face lit up and she beamed at him when she caught his eye. Cloud felt his stomach leap into his throat as she started to walk towards him.

"Hey," she said gently, stopping a little bit in front of him, "I was wondering where you'd gotten to. What are you doing here?"

Cloud half-shrugged, not meeting her eyes, "Just... watching."

Tifa studied him for a moment, trying to figure out how he was feeling at the moment. Tired, of course, and battle-worn. After pondering for a few seconds, she reached out to his hand and requested chirpily, "Dance with me!"

"What?" Cloud's head snapped up into attention upon hearing that dreaded word. "Dance?" he repeated slowly, "Tifa, you know I don't..."

"Just because you've never tried," Tifa said indulgently, shaking her head, "Come on, you have to. I need you to help me stop all those men asking me to dance with them," she added seriously.

"Who asked you?" Cloud wanted to know, scanning the room beadily for any familiar faces and making a mental note to kill them later.

Tifa tugged at his hand, "It doesn't matter." She smiled victoriously as he reluctantly got to his feet.

"Why would this stop them?" he asked as she pulled him towards the dance floor. He felt extremely apprehensive, surrounded by all these excellent dancers and their smooth moves.

"Because you're so frightening," Tifa said seriously, directing his hand to her waist and then holding the other one out to the side, "They wouldn't dare approach me after they've seen you."

Cloud almost smiled, "Are you sure?" he asked mockingly.

His blue eyes met her deep, brown ones, and he felt emotion rise up in his chest. She gazed at him, looking almost confused, for a second, before looking away and saying quietly, "I hope so..."

She began to lead him in time with the upbeat melody that was playing. Cloud stumbled a little and almost crushed her toes.

"Ah - Tifa - "

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were new at this," Tifa apologised, smiling deviously. He wasn't sure he liked the look on her face, but was too busy making sure he wasn't holding onto her waist too tight. One of her warm hands were clasped into his and the other she had placed on his shoulder. Cloud began to feel rather light-headed as he held onto her delicately, as though she were made of china.

"Okay, just follow my lead," she was instructing, looking down at their feet, "Now we're going to go right - " She moved swiftly to the right, pulling him with her. He followed sloppily.

Tifa gave him an encouraging smile, "See? You're doing fine."

"Right," the blonde mumbled unfaithfully, attempting to imitate her steps. It didn't help steady his nerves that she looked radiantly beautiful tonight, wearing a short pale blue dress and blue heels that made a gentle clicking noise on the marble floor. She smelt so fragrant and fresh that Cloud found himself breathing deeply.

"Isn't this fun?" Tifa said brightly, looking up into his bashful gaze, and without warning suddenly pulled him to the side to follow a high note in the music.

"Whoa - !" Cloud went flying to the side with much more force than needed, so that they both crashed into another couple.

"Hey, watch it!" Yuffie's voice said angrily as she untangled herself from them.

"Cloud?" Vincent said in disbelief, looking a little surprised.

"Hi, guys!" Tifa greeted happily, "I didn't know you danced, Vincent."

Cloud and Vincent both looked a little shame-faced. As the dark-haired couple danced away again, Tifa looked apologetically at Cloud.

"Can we stop now?" he said pleadingly as the music resumed its normal pace again. He looked up around the room, sure that everybody must be staring at them, and saw several of those earlier men doing so. For some reason, Cloud felt enlightened at this. Standing up straighter, he decided to put more effort into his movements.

Tifa grinned, "You're enjoying yourself."

Cloud didn't say anything. Perhaps he _was_ enjoying himself. He was getting the hang of this dancing procedure and found that it wasn't so hard after all. And he liked holding onto her... protectively... _possessively_...

_Hey, why don't we make a promise?_

He looked down at the brunette in surprise, sure that she had just spoken those words. But she was not looking at him; instead, holding a peaceful look on her face as they continued to dance together.

_Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind..._

Cloud could hear her so clearly, as if he was back there so many years ago. He gazed at the raven-haired beauty in front of him, emotion filling his heart.

_You come save me, all right?_

"Hey, Cloud? I'm going to do a twirl now, so get ready to catch me!"

Cloud blinked, "What?"

Tifa shot out of his hold gracefully, one hand still holding onto his, and he was flung back at her sudden departure. A second later, she came twirling back and he, caught unawares, bumped into her.

"Ouch!"

"Cloud, I _told_ you to get ready - " she said, half-laughing.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?"

A smooth voice interrupted their bicker, and both of them looked up to see who had spoken. There was something oddly foreboding about the voice that made Cloud tighten his grip on Tifa's hand.

She looked apprehensive, "Oh, um..."

Cloud studied the man silently, his cool exterior back on. The newcomer had a slight smirk on his face as their eyes met coldly. Cloud immediately decided that he did not like the look of him.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked timidly, her hand loosening slightly in his. Surprised at this, Cloud suddenly dropped her hand, not looking at her as he nodded stonily. The man's smirk widened.

The blonde warrior watched in silence as the dark-haired man walked off with Tifa, holding onto her hand. She looked back at him, worry and disappointment reflecting in her wine-tinted eyes. Cloud felt haunted by that look.

_You come save me, all right?_

Cloud Strife was sitting by himself at the refreshment table, drinking punch from a delicate wine glass. His blue eyes were narrowed in dislike as he looked around the room.

He swore some of these dancers had been on the dance floor the whole night. Didn't they get tired?

"Cloud!"

Marlene and Denzel, hand-in-hand, came running up to him.

"Cloud, why are you lettin' Tifa dance with that guy?" Denzel wanted to know, sounding deeply resentful and disappointed. Cloud coughed violently and Marlene patted him on the back.

"What - what are you talking about?" Cloud asked, hiccoughing. How on earth had Denzel known?

"That man over there!" Marlene replied, pointing at the smirking man that was _still_ dancing with Tifa, "We don't like him. He ate all the _taiyaki_ from the table," she said poutingly.

Denzel nodded indignantly, "And now he's dancing with Tifa!"

"Cloud, you gotta get her back!"

Poor Cloud was slightly bewildered. His mind still on Marlene's mention on _taiyaki_, he looked at the two children seriously and said confidentially, "He really ate all of it?"

"Yeah!"

"Cloud, you shouldn't let him take her away from you," Denzel said earnestly. Cloud was once again stunned. He vowed never to underestimate children again.

They had a point, after all. He'd cared deeply about Tifa since he was a kid, she'd always been there for him, and now he had just turned her away to some smirking ponce who'd eaten all the dessert Marlene loved.

Coupled together with all the times he'd left her alone. To join SOLDIER, to wallow in self-pity when he had Geostigma... He glanced over at his childhood friend again. She looked uncomfortable and had even lost that sincere smile she usually held.

"Go, Cloud," urged Denzel in a whisper.

_You come save me, all right?_

_I promise..._

Cloud got to his feet with sudden snap and determination, and the kids both cheered. Striding carefully across the dance floor, he saw her eyes widen slightly at the sight of him before he tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Sorry, but can I have this dance?" Cloud said coldly, his eyes wide and deadly. They flickered towards Tifa, who looked both surprised and hopeful, before piercing the man again.

_Whenever I'm in trouble my hero will come and rescue me..._

The blonde hero looked so imposing and dangerous that the man paled a little, but stood his ground, "And what if I say no?"

Cloud suddenly looked even deadlier than before, his eyebrows in a direct diagonal line. The man took a step back at this frightening glare. He hadn't been this intimidating before.

"He's an ex-SOLDIER, you know," Tifa spoke up seriously, looking at her dance partner.

That did the trick. In a trice the young man was halfway across the dance floor, quickly walking out of the ballroom. Smiling blithely, Tifa turned to look at Cloud, who was still glaring after him.

"I told you you look scary."

Cloud's gaze focused on her again, and he found himself feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Scratching the back of his head, he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to..."

Tifa grinned, "I was wondering when someone would rescue me."

_I want to at least experience that once._

They were both standing in the middle of the marble floor, while a slow ballad began playing. Tifa looked wistfully around at the other couples as they put their arms around each other and moved slowly in time with the song.

"You want to go sit?" she asked half-heartily, gesturing at the table from which all the old members of AVALANCHE plus Marlene and Denzel were watching the couple intently. Cloud blinked in confusion as they all waved at him.

He looked at Tifa, his heart beating quicker when her eyes met his.

"No," he said shortly, taking her by surprise. Cloud took a step closer and put one hand on her waist, the other lacing his fingers around her one. Timidly, he reminded her, "I asked if I could have this dance."

Tifa blushed but nodded, looking pleased. Cloud hoped the sparkle in her eyes would never be extinguished, and though he felt both awkward and embarrassed, he was relieved with the contentment at having done something right.

"I told you it's fun," she said mischievously.

They danced about a foot apart for awhile, moving a little stiffly and awkwardly. Cloud noticed some men not too far away, looking as though they were quite interested in Tifa.

He suddenly closed the gap between them, pressing his body gently against hers, and bringing his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Uh, Cloud?" Tifa questioned bashfully, unsurely putting her arms around his waist.

"No one will ask you to dance, after this," was his haste answer, desperately fighting the blush that was threatening to stain his cheeks. He realised how perfectly she fit in his arms and was satisfied with the thought that he was encircling her with protection.

Tifa smiled to herself as she placed her head in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I wouldn't want them to," she whispered quietly, her eyes fluttering shut.

And so the two of them moved together peacefully, wrapped up in each other's loving, caring and protective embrace. Maybe one day soon they'll pluck up the courage to admit how they feel. But for the time being, they held onto each other, sharing a shy, tender moment where their feelings for one another dance true, simply unspoken, in the air around them.

----------

A/N: THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE! xD I watched Advent Children the other day, and it was so .. cool. xD It made me reminisce the times I used to sit in front of the TV and make Cloud run around in a dress. That's about all I remember from that game, hehe. Hope you liked the fic! Cloud/Tifa are just the sweetest thing since _taiyaki_! Feedback is always adored. xD - msq.


	2. The Complete Picture

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all. _(sobs)_

**Seventh Heaven**

**The Complete Picture**

----------

**  
**

_Marlene wants to take a sticky photo, and Cloud becomes upset at the Japanese and not-so-Japanese spouting machines._

----------

"Tifa," Marlene said in a half-whining tone.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna take a photo!" The brown-haired girl pointed at the arcade they were walking past, where several photograph booths were standing. Tifa looked over accordingly and her brow furrowed.

"Oh, Marlene... those machines are for older - _and _younger - people," she replied slowly, watching several teenage girls emerge from one, giggling excitedly.

"Pleeease, Tifa," Marlene began pleading, tugging at her hand, "Promise to eat my broccoli tonight!" she proclaimed sincerely as they all stood stationary in front of the arcade.

"Yeah, Tifa!" Denzel joined in, his eyes lighting up when he spotted all the car-racing games inside, "Pleeease?"

Both kids were whining now, and Tifa cast a helpless look at Cloud as they pulled on both her hands. He merely smirked back. When she gave him a murderous look, however, he lifted a hand to the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Ah, come on guys... there's ice-cream for dessert tonight!"

Tifa put a hand to her face as Marlene and Denzel ignored him and continued pleading with her. Cloud was hopeless at controlling the kids. Whenever it was his turn to put them in bed they all ended staying up till midnight.

"Hey, hey," Tifa said over the racket, "We've got shopping to do... we'll stop by later if we have time."

"Aww, but Tifa," Marlene protested, and Tifa had to smile. There was something about the dragging emphasis they placed on her name that amused her.

"I wanna take a sticky photo with everyone!"

"Yeah! We haven't had a photo since Christmas," Denzel said earnestly. He immediately turned to Cloud, "Cloud, make Tifa let us take a photo!"

"Uhh..." a startled Cloud looked from the challenging look on Tifa's face to the innocent, expectant expressions on the faces of two people he'd grown very fond of. Smiling, he announced, "Of _course_ Tifa's gonna let us take a photo together."

"Oh, alright," Tifa said yieldingly as the kids cheered and Cloud grinned at having done _something_ right, "But Cloud's paying!"

That wiped the grin off his face, "Wha -?"

Tifa grinned at him.

"Cloud, we need twenty gil," Marlene informed him gravely as they approached an empty machine, where cheerful background music was playing. It was a noisy area, packed with boys playing shooting games and girls squabbling as they decorated their photos. Tifa looked at the advertising poster girls on the machine's exterior and briefly wondered where her own teenage hood had gone.

Cloud's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "_Twenty _gil? Are you serious?" He pulled out his wallet reluctantly.

"It's a good machine!" Denzel reported, appearing underneath the flap, "It's got a seat and you can adjust the camera angles and..."

Marlene, her face shining with glee and a twenty gil note clutched in her hand, ducked in after him.

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other.

"I've never taken one of these. Have you?"

"No," Cloud was now staring at the poster girls, looking extremely apprehensive, "They never did give us one of these at SOLDIER."

Tifa giggled, "Time to make up for our lost teenage years, huh?"

Cloud turned to look at her, a small frown creasing his forehead. "What happened to yours?" he asked curiously.

She looked away bashfully, "You left..."

Before Cloud could fully feel the impact of these words, Denzel's head popped out from beneath the flap. There was a loud tinkling noise and the sound of Marlene's excited squeal was heard.

"C'mon, you two! It's started!"

"_What_?" both Cloud and Tifa said together. After another quick glance at each other, she rushed inside while he remained planted on the ground. A second later she reached out and dragged him in.

"I am _not_ going to be the only adult in this picture."

The machine was quite spacious, with a plastic sofa at the back that could fit three adults. A dazzling, white light flooded the machine, and at the front was an attached movable camera that displayed their faces in a small square. Underneath was a large touch screen from which Marlene was selecting from.

Tifa caught a glimpse of herself in the camera and gasped. Very hurriedly she gabbled, "I don't like this. Let's not take a photo. Cloud can buy you car games at the other machines."

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You look beautiful."

Cloud and Tifa froze, the happy, tuneful music still playing in an annoyingly upbeat way. The machine had been spouting out Japanese in a hyperactive and high-pitched voice seconds ago and had resumed so now. But it had not been a high-pitched voice nor had it been in Japanese that had made that remark.

The ex-SOLDIER cast a suspicious eye at the machine. Tifa, on the other hand, smiled contentedly, not at all perturbed. Marlene and Denzel did not appear to have noticed anything. Both were crouched at the front, pressing on the screen as options came up.

"Okay, everyone!" Marlene announced bossily as she and Denzel bounded back to the sofa, "PO-O-O-OSE!"

"What, already - ?"

_SNAP._

Tifa's jaw dropped open, "I wasn't ready for that!" Cloud was checking himself in the camera, apparently quite dazed. Marlene and Denzel were laughing at the adults.

"_Get ready to pose, superstars! San..._"

"Another position!" Marlene shouted gleefully; there was a scuffle and an, "Oof - be careful, Marlene," as the children pushed a bewildered Cloud and Tifa onto the sofa. They both climbed onto their laps; Marlene on Tifa's and Denzel on Cloud's.

"Hey, your elbow's in my ear - "

"You're tickling me!"

"What kinda pose is this?"

"Cloud, you have uncomfortable knees!"

"SHH!" Marlene hissed from Tifa's lap, pointing at the camera, "It's going to take it!"

"..._Ni..._"

A hush of silence immediately fell upon the four as they grinned up towards the camera, picture perfect.

"..._Ichi_!"

_SNAP._

Marlene collapsed back onto Tifa and let out a string of giggles after the photo was taken. Denzel was less open; he grinned ruefully and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Your hair," the same, enigmatic voice of the machine replied dryly, "It's a bag of jokes."

Cloud's eyes widened and he whirled around to Tifa. "_Did you hear that_?" he demanded in shock. For strange and unexplainable things he had seen many in his life, but this was just plain creepy. To his indignance, however, Tifa was struggling to conceal her giggles.

"It's _not_ funny!" he told her hopelessly.

"Oh, I assure you it is," the machine answered him, "It looks absolutely _ridiculous_."

Cloud had never been more insulted his life, nor so utterly paranoid. A _photo machine_ was making fun of him. That statement ran through his head a couple of times, trying to make sense.

The children were too busy thinking of poses. Tifa was laughing heartily at the stunned expression on his face.

Did no one else find it SCARY?

"Okay, okay, third shot," the voice, it seemed, was set to stay as it continued to speak, "Pose! Aww... what a sweet-looking family. Too bad that idiot on the right ruins it. Three, two, one!"

_SNAP._

"Who's he calling an idiot?" a highly affronted Cloud wanted to know, losing his smile as soon as it had appeared, "What kinda Jap booth is this, it's _rigged_..."

"Cloud," Tifa said as seriously as she could; as unnatural as it was that the machine literally had a personality of its own, she could not help seeing the hilarity of it, "Don't worry about it. It's just a machine. Maybe it's designed to make wisecracks. You know... as a joke."

"That does not explain how it _answered_ me before," Cloud said stubbornly.

"Well... yeah... that is a little creepy. But," she looked at him sharply with her dark eyes, "Don't fret on it! You're the one who paid for this. You could at least _smile_ for the photo."

"I _do_ smile," he muttered under his breath, dragging his mako-blue eyes to the camera, "And what's wrong with my hair?"

The spiky blonde acted upon Tifa's advice though and did his best in ignoring the sly, cunning voice he had come to detest. As they went through the rest of the shots, in several different poses according to Marlene's instructions, it complimented everyone (particularly Tifa), except Cloud. In fact, it continued to make snide remarks about him and his hair, until he concluded that it had some sort of grudge against him.

"You're all so cute!" Marlene giggled at this, "Ready... three... two... one..."

_SNAP._

"Picture perfect, you three!" it gushed, and it did not take a genius to figure out who it was referring to.

"Is it just me, or did the machine change its voice?" Denzel whispered to Cloud, who grimaced in reply.

"Aaaand... pose! Whoo, what a pretty lass you are!"

_SNAP._

"Marlene," Cloud, who was ready to attack the stupid machine if it made _one more_ paedophile-worthy remark about the girls, said through clenched teeth, "How many shots are there?"

"Eight."

He groaned, his eyes meeting Tifa's still amused but now slightly sympathetic gaze. She smiled at him gracefully, reaching out to pull him closer towards her.

"Sucks when a machine doesn't like anything about you," she said lightly.

"Mmm..." Cloud murmured, her grin and mocking comment making him feel better, "Especially when it's so outspoken!" He suddenly scooped Marlene, who squealed in delight, up in his arms, and Denzel did a war-whoop and jumped onto the sofa beside Tifa, settling against her.

_SNAP._

"Friend, I think you should get a haircut," the machine said serenely, "Everyone else looks gorgeous..."

"Hey!" Denzel said defensively, unsure who he was talking to and compromising by staring at the camera, "You leave Cloud's hair alone!"

"Alright, alright... three, two, one..."

_SNAP!_

"C'mon Denzel," Marlene said enthusiastically, breaking away from Cloud and sitting on the ground at Tifa's feet, "It's the final pose!" A grinning Denzel joined her, which left the mini couch relatively empty. Cloud sat down beside Tifa.

"Only one more shot to go..." he reassured himself. Tifa chuckled at him as the machine made a comment about Marlene and Denzel.

"Glad these weren't around when we were younger?" she asked as if she really didn't know.

Cloud looked at her and gave a half-shrug, "Could've done with a few more solid memories." And as he glanced down at the two cross-legged kids at their feet and his heart soared at the wide grin Tifa had on her face, Cloud summoned the courage to put his arm around her, drawing the surprised girl closer to him.

Everyone grinned, and the machine had nothing to say.

_SNAP._

"_Your photos are now being processed_!" the hyperactive Japanese voice was suddenly back and the lights dimmed a little, "_Please go to the back to decorate. Arrigato_!"

"Yaaay! Decorating!" Marlene and Denzel both ran out of the machine energetically, yelling at the top of their lungs. This left Tifa and Cloud still sitting in their last pose, staring at the screen which now flashed the words, "PLEASE PAY 20 GIL."

"Are you sure those two haven't been sneaking out to take sticker photos?"

"Yes," Tifa replied slightly quizzically, looking at him oddly, "Why?"

Cloud paused, "They seem to know far too much about taking these. I mean, I never knew you could _decorate_ photos."

The raven-haired beauty smiled broadly. She loved it when he said little things like that; things that showed a real sense of humour and happiness about him.

"You're getting old, Cloud," was her consoling answer, and she laughed merrily when his eyebrows shot up in shock. Before he had the chance to say something, though, Tifa bounced to her feet, suggesting that they go join the kids.

The two little artists were perched on a small bench on the side of the machine, bent over in concentration as they decorated their photos on a touch screen. Tifa paused on their way over to them and smiled affectionately.

"Doesn't it make you wish you had a camera?" she said wistfully.

Cloud looked up and saw the two children.

"I can go and rip one out of the machine if you like."

She shot him a look as they walked towards them, "You know what I mean! Hey, you two. How's the designing going?"

"Good!" chirped Marlene, lifting her head so they could see her creativity on the screen. She grinned, "You can change your hair colour, look!" She pressed a button on the screen, then touched the photo. Cloud's hair went green.

Beside Tifa, he choked.

"Don't worry, you can change it back," Marlene said matter-of-factly; beside her, Denzel was working diligently. She touched another button and Cloud's original hair colour was restored.

"Thanks, Marlene," he said, visibly relieved, "You and Denzel work hard, alright? I'm going with Tifa."

Denzel looked up, "Where are you going?"

"To buy Chupa Chups!" Cloud blurted out, ignoring the incredulous look Tifa was giving him, "You guys behave. We'll be back soon."

"Get me a strawberries-and-cream one!"

"What was that?" Tifa demanded as he dragged her to a newsagency not too far from the arcade.

"Well... they're decorating our photos for us, aren't they?" Cloud tried sheepishly, "We should reward their efforts," he added wisely.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him as he twirled the rack of lollipops, "Alright, but you're paying again."

A minute later a girlishly happy Tifa was sucking on a lollipop while an agitated Cloud struggled to pull the wrapper off his own. By the time they got back to the arcade Marlene and Denzel had just bounced up from a crouching position, the little girl waving something in the air.

"Look, our photos just printed!" she squealed, holding the film up to them, "Cloud, did you get my lollipop?"

"I sure did, and Denzel's too."

"Aww, thanks, Cloud!"

Meanwhile, Tifa looked at the printed photos with an unconscious smile on her face. Out of the eight shots four had been selected, then decorated accordingly. The children, especially Denzel, were quite the artists, she realised. The colour co-ordination was good and they had added frames and little pictures that, as a whole, was pleasing to the eye.

The first picture was the one with Cloud and Tifa sitting on the sofa, and Marlene and Denzel on their laps. It looked like a professional shot as they were all smiling nicely, and a simple, sophisticated border had been used.

Cloud came up behind to look. "Wow," he remarked, "That first one looks really... good."

"I did that!" This said proudly.

"You did basically all of them, Denzel."

"Hehe..."

The second photo was a muck-up one; the kids sitting between their caretakers with their tongues sticking out, Tifa laughing, her eyes shut, and Cloud staring up at the camera as though lost.

"I can't believe you guys chose this!" Tifa exclaimed in consternation, a grin threatening to come out the longer she looked at the picture, "It's _awful_."

Cloud stared at it as the children laughed uproariously, high-fiving each other. "Hey," he said defensively, "That shot caught me unawares."

Shaking her head indulgently, Tifa's eyes traveled to the next shot. Her grin widened when she saw herself and Denzel leaning against each other, and Cloud with his arms around Marlene, both of them standing. The most wonderful thing about the photo was that they were all laughing. The picture had captured a truly magical moment between the four, the joy and happiness glowing on their faces reflecting their love for one another.

Denzel had written "HAPPINESS" in block letters across the bottom, and Marlene had drawn several smiley faces surrounding them. Cloud smiled as he looked at the childish drawings, not knowing anything else that could have expressed the picture any clearer.

But the last picture was Tifa's favourite; she felt her heart surge with emotion and pride as she gazed at it, and tears almost formed in her wine-tinted brown eyes.

Marlene and Denzel were sitting cross-legged, grinning cheerfully up at the camera like two misbehaving children. Behind them, Tifa and Cloud sat like proud parents, his arm around her protectively, and her head slightly leaning on his shoulder for comfort. A shy but sure smile was on her face, her eyes sparkling, and he too gave a sheepish grin.

The word _family_ was written across the bottom.

It made Tifa feel so happy and overjoyed, as though floating on cloud nine. She often thought of these three people as her family, but sometimes insecurities and problems tossed her out into a sea of doubt. But now this was hard proof; Cloud, Denzel and Marlene were the people she held dearest to her heart, the ones she could call a family, and she belonged to it. Tifa could not remember feeling so elated and proud at the same time.

"I like that photo," Marlene's chirpy, carefree voice broke into Tifa's thoughts, "Even better than our Christmas one! Maybe because Denzel didn't make rabbit ears behind my head." She looked pointedly at the brown-haired boy who chuckled cheekily through his lollipop.

"Sorry, Marlene. Hehehe..."

Cloud gently eased the photos from Tifa, his blue eyes carefully sliding over the colourful pictures. He looked at the last one and had to smile.

Family. What a word.

They sat down on a nearby bench, sucking their Chupa Chups and passing the photos back and forth. Denzel's eyes and ears were alert as he watched some teenagers play an intense car-racing game that sent the seats flying as they drove. His face was positively shining with awe.

"These aren't bad," Tifa said fairly, once again examining their pictures. She mentally reminded herself to send copies to the other members of AVALANCHE, and see if she could enlargen them and have it framed.

"Twenty gil, Tifa..."

She grinned.

Marlene was watching the photo booths attentively, her lollipop stick jutting out of her mouth. A couple came out of one presently, laughing and holding hands.

"Cloud," she said boldly, turning her wide eyes to the young adult sitting beside her, "Why don't you and Tifa take a couple photo?"

Tifa was sure she blushed. Cloud looked taken-aback, then awkward and uncomfortable. Even Denzel tore his eyes away to see what was going on.

"Uh..." Cloud scratched the back of his head nervously, contemplating how to approach this extremely awkward question, "Well, you see - "

"We've got shopping to do!" Tifa came to his aid, getting to her feet so the kids had to look up at her, "Come on, you two, we've stopped for long enough..."

"But you and Cloud _have_ to take a picture!" Marlene insisted earnestly, as if it were against nature if they didn't. She'd gotten to her feet too, "See?" She pointed at the poster girl and boy, locked into an embrace.

Tifa was speechless, not to mention embarrassed. Sure, she and Cloud were close, and she sure wouldn't mind him holding her like that, but...

Marlene jumped up, "I know! If Denzel and I take one, will you and Cloud take one as well?" She clearly thought this was a foolproof solution as she looked persistently with wide brown eyes.

The small desire to take another set, and the need to finish her shopping _today_ were battling it out. Tifa felt helpless and glanced at Cloud like she had earlier before. His face was mingled with amusement and bashfulness as he gave her a half-shrug, indicating that he was neutral.

"Marlene..." Tifa began with no real idea of what to say next, "We can't just - "

"Got it!" Denzel cried euphorically, darting out from behind Cloud and running to Marlene's side.

"Hey, what the - ?" Cloud spun around, feeling his back pocket, "He took my wallet!"

A grinning Denzel took out a twenty gil note before tossing the wallet back to the stunned Cloud. Marlene giggled, grabbing her partner-in-crime's wrist. "Denzel and I will take a photo, and you two better take one as well!" she warned as the two ran off to an empty machine with their prize.

Once again, Cloud and Tifa were left alone, slightly flabbergasted at the orphans' tactics.

There was a pause.

Cloud took out another twenty gil note, "We can play Initial D if you like," he suggested humbly.

The brunette beside him turned to him with a wistful smile, "I want to take another photo," she said a little shyly, "They're fun."

Cloud looked dubious, "Are you serious? Well, as long as it's not in _that_ machine..."

"Still not over that, are you?"

"It _insulted_ me!" he said indignantly.

Tifa gave a wry smile as she checked around, "Well, it looks like you have no choice." She looked up, her eyes dancing with humour, "Everywhere else is full."

"Figures..." Cloud moaned, "C'mon, I'll verse you in Initial D. You may be Queen of the Mountain but _I_ know how to drift."

She spared him a look of disdain, "Cloud. I am not playing a car-racing game." When he opened his mouth to protest, Tifa grabbed his hand (it did feel nice and comforting to have her small hand holding his) and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Who was the one who said they could've done with a few more memories?" she asked in a soft, considerate tone, flecked with a roguish quality.

Cloud couldn't help his face twitching in spite of himself as he looked down into her appraising face. He was suddenly reminded of the innocent, sweet girl he'd harboured a crush on back at Nibelheim.

"Alright," he muttered, reaching out with his free hand to push back the curtain flap and walking into the dreadfully familiar machine, "We'll take one."

Cloud had hoped that the voice had gone away, and his inside plummeted in dread as it greeted them upon swallowing up their twenty gil.

"Back again, are we? Still looking fabulous, darling," it added in a flattering tone as Tifa checked her reflection. She chuckled. Cloud scowled.

His remorse vanished quickly, however, when Tifa pulled him down abruptly to the plastic sofa, linking her arm through his. He looked at her, mouth slightly open, but her eyes were up toward the camera, "C'mon Cloud, smile!"

_She really loves this... Marlene's got her hooked..._ he thought with reluctant amusement.

_SNAP._

"You simply outshine everyone else, sweetheart!" the machine was certainly generous in compliments to everyone _but Cloud_, "That photo was breathtaking."

"Alright, Tifa, we have _got _to get out of here," Cloud said resolutely, standing up, "This _thing_ is coming onto you."

"Don't be silly," Tifa exclaimed, truly thinking he was overreacting.

"Yeah, don't be silly," the voice backed up rather snidely, making the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck stand, "Though if I had my way that pretty lady wouldn't be with _you_."

He absolutely could not believe it had just said that. Cloud looked like he had been slapped in the face and the colour began to rise in his cheeks, a testament to his humiliation and budding anger.

An embarrassed-looking Tifa touched his arm lightly, bringing him back to his senses.

"Ignore it," she told him soothingly, "It's just being a jerk."

"But it's a _machine_..." Cloud half-mumbled, but Tifa had succeeded in calming him down. She always did when he got riled up about something, and there was something about that girl that brought to his heart peace and contentment just by looking at her.

Since she'd been the one (under Marlene's orders) who wanted to take another set of pictures, he decided to make the most of it. The two smiled and chortled and placed their arms about each other hesitantly, though both longed for the other's touch, in different poses. In all honesty Cloud felt like a bit of an idiot, but it was all worth it to hear Tifa's musical, joyful laughter.

Unfortunately, none of this escaped comment from the horrible, cynical machine, which seemed to find everything about Cloud to be an offence. This he could bar his teeth and bear, but anything about Tifa made his blood boil.

After several shots, Cloud was suddenly aware how close she was standing to him. He felt himself blush uncomfortably, almost in the same, shy, boyish way he did back when he'd given her a single flower from his garden on Valentine's Day. The pretty little girl had accepted it graciously with such a smile that had overwhelmed the young Cloud to exalt up into seventh heaven.

He didn't even know he was smiling at the memory until his eyes focused on Tifa looking at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about, Cloud?" she asked with the glimmerings of an affectionate smile.

"Probably undressing you with his eyes," the unwelcomed machine voice intervened placatory. Tifa sighed in annoyance. She was getting sick of the crude commentary the photo booth was spouting. She supposed she probably should be more paranoid and worried than anything else, but to her the voice was just a harmless, cynical, depressed little thing with no other form of entertainment.

She looked back round at Cloud, whose expression was stony. A flicker of panic flashed in his blue eyes when her eyes met his.

"I wasn't," he blurted out quickly, as if afraid she would consider otherwise.

Tifa giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. Really, he could be so naive and innocent sometimes. She half-wished he wouldn't. It made her only all the more fond of him.

"I know you weren't," she said trustingly. As the machine announced their second-last shot, Tifa leant back on him gently. Heart pounding faster than usual, Cloud uncertainly put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head back and he breathed in her heavenly scent. The embrace had come naturally, and both felt perfectly content and safe, secretly enjoying the closeness.

"Three... two... one..."

_SNAP._

Tifa and Cloud stayed quiet, him still holding her. It felt... right. Nothing could bruise this precious moment of peace and feeling. Nothing at all, except -

"Honey, you should _really_ find yourself a new partner."

Cloud immediately glared up at the camera. The stupid, _stupid_ thing just _had_ to open its big fat mouth, didn't it? It was custom-made to torture him and ruin all good moments for him. And since when the heck had he become Tifa's _partner_?

"He's not even that good-looking - look at his hair! It's like a Chocobo!"

Tifa tensed up, feeling him stay rigid in self-restraint.

"And his clothing style is so depressing - "

In all his suppressed frustration, Cloud looked down, faintly mystified. What was wrong with his clothes?

" - you know what, sweetheart? I think he only feels lust for you, nothing else. Now you don't deserve that, go ditch him and - "

"UGH!"

Cloud did not remember releasing Tifa and storming forward. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to _thump_ the machine, and kick its arse up to Costa del Sol and back.

Without his Buster Sword around, he used the only weapon available - his fists. With one, two, badly-aimed blows at the touch screen that sent the whole foundation shaking, Cloud withdrew, only to kick at the delicate booth bad-temperedly, like an angry little boy.

For a second, nothing happened. Then almost in slow-motion, a low, failing noise sounded, as though the system was shutting itself down, and the lights in the machine blacked out.

Abrupt silence.

"Oh, my goodness, Cloud," came Tifa's resigned voice from somewhere in the darkness, "What _have_ you done?"

---

Tifa smiled peaceably. Marlene and Denzel just had to be the sweetest kids ever. In her palm she was holding a strip of colourful photos, where the two kids were little stars. In one they beamed up at her, their eyes scrunched up happily. In another they'd written "BEST FRIENDS" and still another, "Brother & Sister." One that would have made Barret proud was Marlene pulling a face and Denzel making an even more frightening one - "MONSTERS".

She continued to look intently, her smile vanished. Now why couldn't she and Cloud properly take a set together? Everything seemed to come between them.

Beside her sat the silent warrior, his arms crossed and complexion rigid as he stared at the carpet. Tifa glanced over, shook her head slightly in despair, and resumed waiting in the manager's office.

Cloud himself was now feeling a deep sense of satisfaction, though admittedly it was now mingled with shame and humiliation. Every time he remembered what the blasted machine had said, however, a powerful, fierce rush of hot anger and indignation flooded his chest. What right did the stupid, supposed-to-be-inanimate box have to tell Tifa to "ditch" him? What right did it possess to make the bloody assumption that he only stayed because he _lusted_ for her?

He growled inwardly. It was absurd! Absolutely absurd! Everyone knew he stayed with Tifa and the kids because he lo -

...loved her cooking. Yeah. Tifa could cook well.

Cloud shifted anxiously in his seat, feeling the heat creep up to his face. Perhaps he should just stop thinking for now. He was confusing himself.

The door opened and the flustered manager walked in, holding something in his hand. He was a busy man, always attending to problems that arose in his popular arcade. Tifa sat up straighter at once as he settled into his chair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologised, scratching the back of his head, "Well, we checked the machine... there seems to be no harm done... nothing out of the ordinary... temporary power failure, maybe..."

"We're terribly sorry," Tifa said earnestly, glancing at Cloud, "We'll be willing to pay for any damage we may have caused...

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" the man said hastily, looking rather alarmed at the offer, "But thank you - we're very much obliged - but there's been no harm done. Really."

He reassured them with a smile and Tifa smiled back gratefully. The manager leafed through some papers on his desk as he spoke again, "Actually, we've had a few mishaps with that machine before... although nothing ever as bizarre as this..." he paused to shake his head as if clearing it.

"Perhaps it's time we replaced it. Anyway," he got to his feet; Cloud and Tifa stood up too, "I really should be getting back out now, if you have no questions...?"

"Oh," Tifa said cheerfully, "Of course! Sorry to have kept you."

"Not to worry, not to worry," the stout, middle-aged man said in a speedy but amiable way, "Oh, and don't forget these..."

Tifa took the small sheet of paper he passed to her. A quick glance revealed they were photos, but there was too much bright colour on them to be theirs. She and Cloud hadn't even finished taking their shots, let alone had the chance to decorate them.

"Oh, these can't be ours..."

The manager took it back and looked at it closely, tweaking his eyeglasses. He looked up with an amused smile, "Well, these people sure look like you two."

A faintly mystified Tifa reached out and accepted the photos again. This time, she looked at it carefully, and to her amazement, saw herself and Cloud.

"Sir, there's something wrong with the DDR machine!" a nasal, panicked voice called from the ajar office door. The manager jumped up, looking flustered again, moving quickly out to the noisy arcade.

"Very nice meeting you both, if I could just ask you to shut the door when you leave..."

He disappeared, leaving silence in his wake.

Cloud moved his feet unsurely. He glanced towards Tifa and opened his mouth, intending to apologise, but no words came out. Cloud shut it again, feeling foolish.

Tifa was staring at the photos, apparently transfixed in bewilderment, disbelief and slight embarrassment. She must've sensed his eyes on her, as she looked up at him. Cloud tried not to look as though he'd been staring at her by quickly averting his eyes, so was forced to look back at her. To his relief there was no anger or resentment present in those beautiful, soulful eyes. Maybe he didn't need to apologise after all.

He walked over to her, feeling curious. Peering over her shoulder, she wordlessly held the photos up higher so he could see.

Cloud was perplexed to see a piece of smelly dung placed on his head while Tifa was bearing a tiara. Likewise, the word "LOSER" was blaring on the side with an arrow directed at him. He'd had to bear so much insult already that Cloud felt mildly grim instead of flamed with indignance. In the other two shots he had red and blue hair, and Tifa had different coloured eyes. The decorating was quite horrible.

The last photo looked like it had been done by a completely different person. It was the shot with Cloud holding Tifa around the waist.

_She looks so pretty_, he thought absently, gazing at her smiling face for a bit longer than intended.

It was a very nice, couple-like photo (that should surely please Marlene), bordered with a flowing heart frame. Cloud's eyes traveled down to the single word in beautiful, cursive, silver lettering, and immediately understood why Tifa looked so embarrassed.

_Lovers._

He blinked, feeling as though he'd been pulled out of a pleasant dream abruptly. Was he seeing right? Did that word have two meanings? Was that even how you _spelt_ lovers?

Cloud just stared at the photo, remembering the warm, complete feeling that had enveloped him as he held her...

_Lovers_... it didn't sound too bad.

"Um," Tifa spoke up feebly, breaking the silence. Cloud came out of his reverie and lifted a hand to the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly unable to remember how to act around her. Tifa caught a glimpse of this and smiled shyly at the young man she'd come to love over the years.

"We should go get the kids," she said timidly.

Cloud nodded slowly, his eyes still on a certain picture. Then he glanced up searchingly and, as his eyes fell upon her, he suddenly remembered what she'd said earlier.

_"You left..."_

If there was one thing he'd realised that day (and this included his depressing fashion sense), it was that he'd never leave her side again. And to never let her go.

Reaching out with a thudding heart, Cloud took her hand into his. Tifa inhaled sharply in surprise at the contact. She looked down at their touching hands, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed in a low voice, looking rather abashed, "Let's go before they spend all my gil on Grand Theft Auto."

There was a radiant, glowing happiness on her face that even her wide smile couldn't fully express. Tifa squeezed his hand and shifted it slightly so that their fingers were entwined. Cloud smiled at her blushingly, and together they walked out of the manager's office, hand-in-hand.

---

_"See? Nothing like a gentle push from a caring friend to get Cloud to come to his senses."_

_"Gentle? You made him beat up a machine, Zack! It was a rather brutal plan."_

_"...You loved it. Admit it, Aerith."_

_"I did not."_

_"Did too. I saw that look of pure joy on your pretty face when you decorated that photo."_

_"Wasn't that photo sweet? Hey, let's go take one together!"_

_"Okay. At least I can be sure no annoying voice will try to take you from me."_

_"Zack, you can be such a brute."_

_"You love me for it."_

_"Unfortunately..."_

----------

A/N: Wow, this became quite long, didn't it? Hehe. I was just thinking about all the fun times I took photos with my friends and somehow Cloud and Tifa entered my realm of thoughts. xD Thank you everyone who read and reviewed _This Dance_. Cloud/Tifa is just soo much fun to write. x) - msq.


	3. Watching Over

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all. _(sobs)_

A/N: Hi all! x) Just a short piece that's set a tiny bit before AC. Sadder and more serious than the previous ones, but it's all good. x)

**Seventh Heaven**

**Watching Over**

----------

**  
**

_It's been weeks since Cloud was last at Seventh Heaven._

----------

Seventh Heaven.

That was the name Tifa had given the bar. She said it was a pretty name, one with warmth and comfort illuminating behind it. A name of hope.

Cloud Strife looked at the place he'd once begun to familiarise as home. The bar looked as friendly as ever in the pale moonlight, where shadows flickered noiselessly over the grey building. It had been weeks since he was last there. Weeks since he'd seen the children, or heard their pure voices. Weeks since he'd seen Tifa...

Almost as to brutally remind him why, Cloud's left arm tensed painfully underneath the dark robe he kept it covered with.

Grimacing, Cloud ignored the sharp, taut pain and stepped heedfully towards the front door before he lost his nerve. He inserted the key into the lock, half-afraid it wouldn't fit anymore, and turned it. A gentle _click_ sounded and, with a pounding heart, he slipped into the dark bar with the air of a burglar, shutting the door very quietly behind him.

Even in the darkness he could feel, rather than see, the familiar yet so foreign bar. The counter was still at the front of the room, the stools still lined up orderly, the little tables still placed in its own, quaint fashion.

Cloud stood in the middle of the bar for awhile as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then with careful, padded steps the blonde moved to the little staircase that led up to the house, feeble rays of moonlight bouncing across his body with every movement.

The house was still and quiet as he walked silently to the children's bedroom. Cloud pulled the handle down and pushed the door open, the sound of deep, slow breathing filling his ears at once. The soothing sounds comforted him as his boots clunked against the rug toward the far end of the room.

Light from the sky outside streamed in through the window and cast a pale, ghostly glow on Denzel's face as he slept. Cloud stopped at the young boy's side and watched him sleep, almost looking peaceful although Cloud knew his little body was bravely fighting a strenuous battle.

He picked up the stained cloth on the bedside table, sorrow creeping up into his heart.

Denzel... a young child inflicted with the same disease he had and robbed of his energy... yet he was still fighting, wasn't he?

Cloud gently dropped the cloth back onto the table and took another look at the ghostly pale boy, wishing he had half the courage and hope the child possessed, and feeling doubly worse that he could not help take care of him.

The guilt becoming rather overwhelming, Cloud forced himself to shuffle back down, pausing at Marlene's bed.

He walked to her side and checked to see that she was sound asleep. Her childish countenance was both endearing and heart-wrenching to Cloud. It gave him relief to know the children were still doing fine without him, but it also pained him...

The little girl shifted and whimpered slightly, and he discovered something sticking out from underneath her pillow. Wondering what it was, Cloud reached out and pulled the sheet of paper.

In the bright moonlight he could make out two stick figures drawn in blue and pink crayon, Marlene's favourite colours. Beneath the little people Cloud read a short line of childishly-written words that made his heart throb in aching sadness.

_Please don't take Denzel away._

Sorrowfully, Cloud slipped Marlene's little prayer back under her pillow, regretting leaving the hurting children behind, yet at the same time regretting coming back to see them in despair.

Cloud didn't know for sure if there was a God or not, and if there was, whether He was merciful and kind enough to regard little humans, but Cloud said a little prayer himself as he left the bedroom with a heavy heart, pleading that He, if He really existed, look after Marlene and Denzel and keep them safe from harm.

His feet made their own way to Tifa's room, the owner feeling apprehensive and nervous. It seemed eternity since he last saw her... his life seemed so frequently fragmented that he couldn't keep up anymore. There was the time before he knew or met AVALANCHE... the happy universe with everyone... then the world where there was no more Aerith... the world where there was no more Sephiroth... and now, the universe that was only him.

_I came to check on them... make sure they're alright... I've got to check her too._

Cloud opened the door very slowly and halted when he saw the room was lit by the bedside lamp, illuminating a warm, orange glow. However, a double glance revealed Tifa lying on her side on the bed, as though she had just curled up wearily with no real inclination to sleep.

He couldn't help suppress a little sigh... typical Tifa... always doing more than anyone could bear...

The blonde warrior lowered himself on the side of her bed, his eyes never leaving her face. She seemed troubled - there was a faint frown and her mouth was tight even as she slept. Was she worried because of him? How many times had she fallen asleep when she'd been too exhausted to wait any longer?

A bitter, resentful feeling was eating him up as he gazed at her grievously. She was so beautiful, pure, angelic... Cloud's face gave way to a reluctant smile as he remembered her as a bright, popular child... the little girl he'd fallen in love with.

So much had happened since those sunny, carefree days... but as he looked on, he would surrender anything to have her smile as she once did.

With her steady, soft breathing filling the air, Cloud reached for a blanket and pulled it over her to keep her warm. Making sure she was completely covered, his Mako-enhanced eyes fell upon her pale face again... and a strong, raw desire to take away her grief erupted inside him, so vigorous Cloud took deep beraths to subdue the yearning.

The horrible feelings of pain, loneliness and heart-wrenching guilt cascaded over him all at once as he realised how much afflication he'd left them to bear upon themselves.

Tifa... the most beautiful and warm-hearted soul he'd ever met... She was so strong and always smiling - she'd always been by his side, never deserting him even if it meant risking her own life...

The guilt hurt.

"Cloud..."

His eyes darted back to her slumbering form in alarm and panic, and he had already half-risen from the bed. But Tifa was still asleep as she stirred and moved her head around, her frown becoming more pronounced. Mumbling his name again in a soft, stricken voice, the brunette curled herself up in a tighter ball and drew the covers up to her chin, as though desperate to hide herself.

Cloud stared at her with a worried frown, until she finally came to a rest. Her features were laden with sadness and even as he watched, a lone tear escaped from beneath her eyelid and slid down her cheek. He felt his heart rip apart as his eyes followed the single tear.

He reached out with his own hand and gently brushed it away with his thumb. His throat felt like it was about to burst and his eyes were burning. In a strained, cracked voice he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Tifa..."

Cloud bowed his head against the howling pain that was raging in his head and chest, his arm falling limply to his side. The explosion of tangled, beating emotions red raw inside him were receding very slowly.

_I'm hopeless... _

He didn't know how long he sat there, on the edge of Tifa's bed as the girl slept and he was numb with remorse. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Cloud very reluctantly rose. He glanced back down at Tifa again, fatigue pressing in more heavily on his mind. He suddenly felt like sinking back down and sleeping beside her. The wonderful possiblity made him smile wryly, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even look after himself... let alone protect the ones he loved... he was completely worthless.

But he could come and visit, couldn't he? In the dead of the night, he could creep in and watch over them, satisfying his concern for their wellbeing when he was away.

Cloud beheld Tifa's appearance a final time. She was strong. She could look after herself. And as long as she was alright, he could live with himself.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, whispering quietly, "Good night, Teef..." She whimpered slightly as he withdrew, and he gave a slight smile that was tainted with sorrow.

Cloud checked on the kids again before he left Seventh Heaven as silently as he had come.

Maybe one day when he returned, he reflected as he rode his motorbike in the coolness of the night, he would be able to call it home. It was where the children were... and where Tifa was. He'd been so close to this wonderful new life... but as all good things were for him, they were cruelly snatched away.

He sighed as his afflicted arm stiffened painfully. When he reached the chapel, he got off Fenrir and slowly walked away, looking up into the sky. He thought about everyone he had to live for... about everything he'd already given up.

"Please don't take me away..."

----------

A/N: Oookay, so maybe not _that_ short. x) The scroll-bar thing is still pretty long, though, doncha reckon? xD I'd be estastic to hear your feedback, so feel free to drop a line. I just wanted a little, subtle clo-ti scene and having one of them sleep just makes it so .. quiet? Hehe. (x Anyway, it was written in a matter of days whenever I opened up my lil notebook, so it's not fine-tuned or anything, but I'm still happy with the end result! That's all for now, ladies and gents. Thanks for reading! xD - _msq bounces away like a bouncy ball_


	4. An Innocent Gesture

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all. _(sobs)_

**Seventh Heaven**

**An Innocent Gesture**

----------

_Cloud Strife knows he's in trouble when he accidentally hurts the little girl from next door._

----------

Six-year-old Cloud Strife ventured out into the front yard of his house, his bright blonde hair sticking up on its own accord. He put both of his hands on his head and rubbed it vigorously, looking disgruntled. His mother had tried to comb out all the knots before letting him outside and it had hurt his poor scalp terribly.

"Cloud, sweetie," his mother's sweet voice rang out down the hallway, "Just let me comb it down for you - "

His blue eyes widening, Cloud hastily slammed the front door before running out onto the grass, as far away from the house as possible without going out onto the street.

"I'm not lettin' you anywhere _near_ my hair again, mum!"

Had he been any closer, he would have heard his mother's hearty laughter as she abandoned her attempt to tame her son's hair.

Cloud shook his head violently so that his spiky tufts sprang up again as messily as possible before he stepped back onto the green lawn, twirling the sky blue baton in his hands skillfully.

The blue baton was a poor substitute for what he really wanted; a sword. He'd seen some pictures of weapons from the magazines his father was always exclaiming over and his mother was always shaking her head at. The sword was his favourite. He'd asked his parents for one the other month, but they sternly told him they were for _much older_ people. Cloud had pleaded for a toy one "just to play with!", but his mother said he was too young for that too.

"When you're older, Cloud, and you still want a toy sword, mummy and daddy will buy you one," she promised wearily.

But he couldn't get the image of that glowing blue blade out of his little, innocent mind. It was so _fascinating_ and had such a breathtaking beauty about it. Cloud dearly wanted to hold it and slash it around in the air, just to hear the swift sounds it made. To his childish mindset, that was all a sword could do. Just be a toy to play with and admire and have all the other kids in the neighbourhood be jealous of. He envisioned himself jumping into the air and bringing the sword around impressively, swinging it in rapid circles above his head.

Cloud tossed the baton up and caught it again on the full, wandering around the yard as if deep in thought. Before his father had got him the baton he had been using his mother's prized sunflowers as swords. He never forgot the severe scolding he received for that.

The yellow flowers were lifting their heads up joyfully to soak up the warm spring sun. Cloud held onto the end of his weapon with his little hand and whipped it around above his head fiercely. Standing at one end of the yard, he sprung up into a jump, galloped a few steps and then flung the baton valiantly in the air.

He cried out in surprise when he tumbled over a tuft of grass and the baton sailed out of his grasp, over the wooden fence. He had rolled over on his head back onto his bottom and was groaning when he heard a small voice cry out from next door.

"Ow!"

"Uh oh," he gasped. Cloud's light blue eyes grew as round as saucers as he scrambled to his feet, almost ramming into the fence as he climbed up onto the ledge and peeked over into the neighbour's front yard.

There was his prized bright blue baton, lying on the grass near a little figure sitting cross-legged with her lap full of dandelions. She was gently rubbing her head and looked as though she were about to cry.

It was the little girl who lived next door with a scary father; Tifa Lockheart.

Cloud immediately winced and hopped down from the fence. He glanced over at his house. Surely his mother wouldn't mind if he left the yard for _just_ a minute to retrieve his baton.

The little blonde boy cautiously stepped onto the pavement, feeling as though he had just walked off the boundaries of the world. He tiptoed onto the grass of the house next door, where the little brown-haired girl was sobbing in the middle of the lawn. Cloud wondered if he could just quickly slip by, grab his baton, then run back without her noticing.

Unfortunately, as he approached her, she quietened down and opened an eye to peer at him.

"Are - are you okay?" Cloud asked awkwardly, stopping short in front of her.

The five-year-old girl just stared at him avidly without answering him. Cloud began to blush. He'd always admired Tifa Lockheart and _once_ shyly admitted to his chuckling mother that she was 'kinda pretty'.

Then, without warning, Tifa had enclosed her hand over the baton, her eyes flashing, and flung it at him. Cloud yelped at this sudden violent streak in her and ducked out of harm's way.

"That hurt!" she yelled at him fiercely, having ceased crying.

Cloud went even more crimson as Tifa glared at him with as much intensity as a child of five could muster. She was smaller and younger than him but he took a step back tentatively after plucking up the baton. Tifa Lockheart was usually so gentle and happy. Seeing her yell and throw things made Cloud extremely wary.

"I'm sorry!" he stammered childishly, rumpling up the back of his blonde hair, "It was an accident!"

"Well, don't hit me next time!" she retaliated, her face tear-stained, "If mama and papa find out you're _mince meat_!"

Cloud was not exactly sure what mince meat was, and it is quite likely Tifa didn't either. However, Cloud knew enough about Mr Lockheart to see a very real threat in harming his little princess. And if his _mother _ever found out he had hurt the sweet little girl from next door with his baton...

He gulped. Tifa was still glowering at him and Cloud bit his lip nervously.

"I'll tell you a joke," he tried sheepishly, still blushing a deep pink. She looked at him tentatively, some of the anger going out of her brown eyes, and he took a deep breath, "Why did the Chocobo cross the road?"

Tifa continued to look at him expectantly.

"To get to the other side!"

The brown-haired girl just stared at him blankly for a second, then stated disdainfully, "That's stupid." Even so, Cloud could see a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips and felt rather relieved.

"Why did you throw that thing, anyway?" Tifa asked in her innocent, not fully developed voice, looking at the item in his hand.

Cloud glanced at it and sheepishly replied, "Just for fun..."

She looked curious, "For fun?" Her large brown eyes gazed at the baton for a moment and Cloud felt rather nervous. She flicked her eyes back up to him and asked brightly, "Can I try?"

"Uhh... okay."

With a sunny smile, little Tifa Lockheart got to her feet and took the blue baton Cloud handed to her.

"Do I just swing it like - this? WAH!"

The stick was flung up into the air and came whizzing back down rapidly, striking Tifa on the head and making her fall abruptly to the grass. Cloud's mouth twitched and a snicker escaped from him.

She turned looked up at him reproachfully. "It's not funny," she complained tearfully, her face scrunched up again, "It hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "It can't hurt _that_ much."

"I am _not_ a baby!"

"Are too. Look at you, you're gonna cry."

"AM NOT!" Tifa thundered viciously, though her shining eyes were telling otherwise, "You're a _booger monster_!"

Cloud stared at her apprehensively as she screwed up her eyes and let out a wail, then glanced nervously at the imposing wooden door of the Lockheart house. He half-expected Mr Lockheart to burst out, his scary face contorted with fury.

As Tifa began to whimper some more, Cloud chewed anxiously on his lip. There was clearly only one thing left to do.

Tifa wailed, as her head really _did_ hurt, and that mean little boy wasn't even saying sorry! Sure that he was still standing on the yard and watching her, she cried even harder. As she wept noisily, she felt him creep close and hastily peck the side of her head with his lips. Her eyes flew open in shock, her wails dying at once.

The spiky-haired boy was blushing madly as he dashed away from her, carrying his blue baton. Tifa just stared as he reached the pavement and turned back, her eyes as round as saucers.

"My mum told me that makes a boo-boo feel better!" he yelled defensively, still crimson-faced, "So don't think I like you or something!"

With that, the little blonde boy ran off, back into his own lawn and shut himself up in the house. It would be some time before he ventured out _there_ again.

As for Tifa, the little brunette stopped crying and decided not to tell her parents about the incident. She resumed playing with the pretty flowers that surrounded her, humming cheerfully, the pain in her head having subsided.

---

"I _told_ you not to try and sneak around me," Tifa admonished with a sigh, putting the ice pack onto the side of his head.

"You know there's no one else in here, you didn't have to attack me," Cloud said in an innocently woeful voice, looking up at her reproachfully. He was holding onto a tissue, pressed against his cut lip.

Tifa just shook her head despairingly, lightly pushing the ice pack harder onto his bruise so that he winced. She hid a smile.

Cloud sat on the chair glumly, still pressing the tissue against his bleeding lip, with Tifa standing above him and applying the ice pack on his head. What a situation to land himself in. All he'd try to do was steal some cookie dough while she was mixing it up. Tifa's cookies were food for the angels, but there was something so _delicious_ about the dough. Unfortunately, trying to sneak underneath and around her was not the wisest thing to do. Mistaking him to be some sort of insane murderer, Tifa had spun around, grabbing his arm, and slammed him onto the ground, all in the matter of two seconds.

He grimaced, glad that Barret and Yuffie weren't around to witness it.

"Does it still hurt?" Tifa asked in her usual warm, slightly concerned tone, lifting the ice off a bit.

"Yes."

Cloud watched her as she re-applied it, flicking a few dark strands from her eyes. There was something odd about this... something _familiar_... he felt like he was having deja vu. As he watched Tifa carefully examine his bruise, he remembered. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. That was right... it was when they had been kids. He'd hit her with his baton and she'd got mad at him.

"Tifa..."

"Yeah?"

"You're funny when you're angry and throw things at me."

A skeptical look crossed her face and she stared at him perplexedly, probably trying to remember the last time she'd lost her temper at him and it might've been classified as "funny".

Then she smiled slightly, shifting the pack a little.

"The baton... you remember," she said softly.

Cloud was a little surprised that she hadn't forgotten about it, either, but he let his smile widen. Tifa seemed to remember everything; memories she cherished and treasured in her heart.

"I guess we're even now," Tifa said with a smile, "You hit me with that thing, seventeen years later I slam you on the ground."

He frowned, "We're not even. Don't you remember? I cured you," he winced as the side of his head throbbed, "And I'm still hurt."

Tifa looked from him to the ice pack she was holding, looking thoughtful. A playful gleam sparkled in her eyes as she took it off with a mischievous grin, "I guess it's worth a shot. After all, the ice doesn't seem to help."

She bent down and kissed him swiftly on the side of his head.

Cloud's eyes widened as she withdrew suddenly, her cheeks imprinted with a faint pink. With a bashful smile, Tifa quickly turned away and walked back to the freezer to replace the ice. Cloud felt her warmth suddenly leave him and he watched her, almost gaping, sure his face was a bright pink as well. Then his gaze mellowed as the shock wore off, and the pleasantness of that sweet kiss began to sink in. Cloud smiled impishly, still watching the back of her as she busied herself at the counter, too embarrassed to face him.

He got up from the chair quietly and crept up behind her with a small, innocent smirk.

"Hey, Teef..."

Tifa stared, whirling around and taking a step back in alarm when she founded herself face-to-face with him, "Cloud! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" she cried, half-embarrassed, half-scolding.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just..." Cloud scratched the back of his head with one hand as he sheepishly took the tissue off his bleeding lip.

"My lip still hurts," he said innocently, feeling the heat creep up into his cheeks.

Tifa just looked at him, her face rapidly flushing as she registered his words. Their eyes were locked intently. Then with a shy laugh and taking a tentative step closer, Tifa cupped the side of his face tenderly with her soft hand and kissed him gently, shyly, bashfully, but full of the love and affection she secretly always had for the spiky-haired fool.

And Cloud returned the gesture with equal fondness and tenderness; a strong, unbreakable love that had blossomed from the rosebud crush he'd had on the pretty girl since the day he told her why the Chocobo crossed the road and she called him a booger monster.

----------

A/N: Puehehe, lil Cloud and Tifa are so cute! I know their houses don't have front yards nor are they exactly set on a street .. hehe, sorry, just imagining their houses to be like .. the ones where I live in! x) Please drop a line and let me know what you think of it! Of course, always more to come. xD - msq.


End file.
